I Spy
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Working without any questions asked. Normally, it was fine, until two things happened. One. Undertaker hired a secondary group other then them, as they call themselves W.A.G.E.R and they are E.S.P.I.A and two. THEY hare wanting revenge but on who and why is what the ten of them need to figure out...as Undertaker sits back and watches everything unfold. Modern Times and OC's.


Chapter One

Alan was of few words and never liked to say anything to anyone and preferably stayed away from large groups. Therefore, he was amazed he had received a letter from a group of spies. He was from a small town in France and came to America with his grandmother, knowing very little English. He was sixteen, the youngest of the known four and it helped to further his English education. Some words he still needed help to say or to correct, but he was well beyond intelligent and loved any chance he got to be able to read. He was also very happy he was able to meet a few friends, such as Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby, Grell Sutcliffe and (boss more than anything) William T. Spears.

He knew most of their back stories and often prided himself on remembering every detail he was told. Take Ronald's story for a quick example. He was born and raised in America with no prior knowledge to any other language and was known for his good sense of humor and was a whiz with electronics. It was his secret, nerdy talent, as he called it. Hacking and cracking any electronic code, even making little electrical toys was something he did for fun and that skill was the reason he was requested to join.

Eric's story was different, but not by much. He grew up in Bristol with a sister that he rarely talked about. He knew never to get Eric angry as he saw what he did to Ronald a few times, leaving more bumps on the blonde's head then should really be there, but all the other times, he was gentle enough and caring, partial, gentleman. His skill was his ability to make weapons. He could make anything as small as a pebble deadly or he'd make little traps to scare the living hell out of his roommates that he had in College and even now enjoyed scaring Ronald, him or Grell.

Grell's story, however, was completely different from the other two. He was a man, but unless looked upon closely, you couldn't tell. Alan had called him miss the first time they met and forth until Ronald was kind enough to tell him that Grell was a male. Alan had met plenty of oddballs, but Grell was a first and strangely enough, his transgender body came in quite useful as the teams' seductive female at times, but he was mainly the driver and when he took Alan for a little spin to give the young one a taste of what he could do, Alan was done and dizzy by the end of it. He was almost driving as if he was in an action movie, though he was sure his crazed driving was necessary to help the main man escape.

And by main man, Alan was talking about the only other man left. William T. Spears was by far the most cold, mysterious man he had ever met. He knew he had grown up in Germany in a rather wealthy manor and knew a total of eight different languages, including French and for Alan it was nice to hear a familiar sound. Other than that, though, he didn't know anything else. There was a lot he wanted to know about William and knew only time and trust would get him there and trust was needed with him. He was the actual spy of their group and since he could turn on them at any given moment, trust was surely a good thing to have. He could disappear one second and reappear the next. William was known for getting anything from anywhere, even if it was under high security. He asked the other three and even they knew very little about William and that made him worry. Especially since he wanted to ask why his right eye seemed so...odd. It seemed to lag a little behind its pair and he only assumed it was from shorter tendons, but still wanted to ask.

He could have asked now, if he thought about it, but how William's foot tapped impatiently, his arms crossed, he knew it wouldn't be the best time. "Where are they?"

Alan shrugged. "Eric's probably late helping one of the students."

"If they knew their favorite teacher was a weapon specialist."

Alan laughed. "I'm sure most of the boys would like him even more."

"I suppose, but what is Knox's and Sutcliffe's excuse?"

"I can't defend them. Maybe Ronald caught a ride with Eric."

"Well if they don't arrive in the next two minutes, they'll be getting more than just simple pay cuts."

But it took only the next few seconds for Eric's black pickup to arrive. Eric jumped out and Ronald came from the passenger's side, saluting the two of them. "Hiya!" William's angry emeralds burned through Ronald's cheery mood. "Oh no. What'd we do?"

"You're late. The both of you. When I called saying to be here in a few minutes, I expect you to arrive in a few minutes not _two_ _hours_ later."

Eric locked the trucks doors, shrugging. "Well, I had a student that needed help and I picked Ronald up. We weren't two hours late, were we?"

"Yes."

"Two bloody hours? Really?"

"Yes."

Eric smirked. "Then I guess ya have a right to be angry."

"I do, now get in and where's Sutcliffe."

"Okay Spears. We don't know anythin about 'im."

William shook his head. "Ugh. I'm almost fed up with him." He entered the penthouse. "Alright. We'll do this without him then and Ronald. You can brief him if he ever arrives."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now Undertaker's given us a new mission."

"Right." Eric clapped his hands together. "What can I blow up, er, what can I make to help you blow something up."

"Nothing. We are not blowing up the jet."

"Ooh. A jet. Is it big?"

William sighed. "Finally. It's about time you came."

Grell smiled and draped himself over William. "Aw. Did Will miss me?"

William elbowed him in the gut, efficiently knocking him back. "No, I did not and I was sure I made it clear the first time we met. Do not touch me."

"But, you're like a magnet. I'm just so attracted to you."

Ignoring Grell, William pulled out his phone, reading off the message Undertaker had sent him. "Greetings…lambs. We're going to strike in the sky tonight and I hope, William, you don't mind heights. Forty thousand is our goal and I want nothing less. Get more if you can, but reach our goal. If you don't, well, I already have a coffin with your name on it."

"Another threat. Great." Alan sighed. "I'm a little scared to meet him."  
Ronald clapped a hand over Alan's shoulder. "He's fine."

"He's just a crazy old bloke that talks to skeletons and sleeps in coffins." Eric said.

Alan's eyes flew wide. "What? You're serious?"

"Damn right I am." He laughed. "Anyway, I'll get a few things ready for ya."

"I'll get the equipment set up." Ronald said.

"And I'll get you a wonderful disguise, but your handsomeness might just shine through." Grell cooed into William's ear.

"Go!"

They saluted and split off. "I'll get the map of the jet and locate where the money is kept."

"Alright."

Alan nodded and ran off; pulling out a book William was able to get from their last heist at one of the Phantomhive's Headquarters. He flipped the pages, passing schematics and building plans until reaching the Phantomhive Jet. He did a quick sketch of the aircraft and specifically pointed out spots were men with heavy duty weapons were stationed and where the money was. No one actually understood how he knew where everyone was, but he always had a gut feeling telling him what was where and so far, he'd never been wrong. "Done?"

Alan turned around handing William the map. "Yes sir. The money's being held there with a pretty simple lock that Ronald can hack."

"Good." He folded the paper and slipped it into the pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Eric!"

"I'm here." He handed William a small tick.

"Isn't this something from Ronald?"

"We both worked on it. We knew it was going to come in handy."

"What is it?"

Eric turned him around and smacked the chip to his back. William jumped feeling something prick into his skin through his jacket. "What the hell?"

"Relax. You already got robotic parts in your body, what's the harm in this thing?"

"I can feel it." He shifted.

"Robotic…parts?" Alan asked.

"Never mind Alan." Eric said. "But anyway, this'll help you in trouble."

"How?"

"Say you accidently blow up the jet and can't get a parachute in time. Well, that's what this is." He placed a button in William's palm. "Just press this and you'll float like a feather."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now put these on." He tugged gloves over William's hands. "Hides the button and now you match the henchmen more."

"I thought I was the fashionista." Grell said hooking his arms around William's.

"I just gave 'im the gloves."

"Good. Now come Will. I have a little outfit for you~" he pulled William away much to his dismay.

Eric chuckled. "Yeah. Red's never gonna let him go."

Alan nodded. "But, what did you mean by robotics?"

"Nothin'. That's the bosses business."

"But-"

"Just forgot about it, yeah?"

"…alright."

Though it was odd, he knew he wasn't going to get any answers soon. He sighed and visited Ronald who was busy clicking and typing away with codes blurring past on the main monitor, the others supporting games, music and other codes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting Mr. Spears his ticket onto the jet. They used to have only seven guards aboard. Now they have eight." He hit the enter key. "I am so good at this."

"A little cocky, aren't you?"

"Hey. I don't have much to boast about. Let me have my moment." He smiled.

Alan returned the smile. "Alright techy."

"Do I have my ticket aboard?" William asked fiddling with the latex mask Grell gave him.

Ronald nodded and handed William an ID card with the mask as the picture. "Good. This should do perfectly." He sighed. "Now I've got to put this verdammt thing on." He muttered as he left the room.

"Well, what are you going to buy with your share?" Ronald asked spinning the chair back to Alan.

"I don't know. Maybe something for my grandmother or a new book. You?"

"Most of my money goes to W.A.G.E.R's computers, not that I mind in the slightest." He pat the top of his monitor. "These things are like my children. So, let's go see Mr. Spears off." They met William and Grell at the front doors, both of them snickering slightly at William's change in appearance. His eyes were now brown, his hair was dyed white and his face had more wrinkles then the normal stress lines and dark circles under his eyes. "Uh, wow sir. You age really quickly."

"Quiet Knox."

"Sorry…but you look sooo ooold."

"You know, I think I might take your half. I mean, you don't need the money, do you?"

Ronald bowed his head. "Sorry sir."

"That's better. Now let's go Grell."

William fit in perfectly. No one noticed the difference and no one noticed the one man added. He walked around with the others, but made no conversations when he wasn't talked too. All he needed was to get to the safe and let Ronald do his magic.

Eventually he was given his chance. He kneeled before the safe, pulling a foldable duffle bag from his pocket. How Grell was able to make it so small to fit into his pocket but make it big enough to hold fifty grand he had no idea, but right now, he just wanted the money. "Knox." he pressed on the earpiece.

_"Here sir."_

"Good. I need you to open this."

_"No problemo." _ William allowed his left eye to lose sight and Ronald looked at the lock. _"Oh, that's easy."_ Ronald clicked and typed away. _"Okay. It should be open now."_

William pulled it open. "Good. Thank you." He gained control of his eye again and began filling the bag with bills. "Twenty, thirty and-"

"What do you think you're doing?" he could feel the barrel of the gun to the back of his head.

William, put up his hands and stood, slowly turning around. "I was putting more money into the safe."

"It looked like you were taking money out."

William sighed. "Yes, alright." He held out his hands. "Just, take me in. I'd rather not fight."

"Hm. You're a rather willing thief." He grabbed William's wrists. "Aren't you rather old to be doing this?"

William smirked. "Age is only a number, is it not?" he yanked his arms back, pulling the man to him causing the blade that flew from his wrist to stab right into the center of his chest as he thrust his arms forward. "Now, why don't you die quietly?" he whispered into the dying man's ear as he laid him on the ground. He quickly put the rest of the money in the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Oh and thanks for the gun." He said holstering the gun to his belt, taking it from the dead man's. Now, he just needed to exit the aircraft. He stealthily made his way to the docking area and slammed the button to open the docking bay. "Looks like I didn't need this odd-"

"Hello there William."

He froze. Shit. He put his hands up again and slowly turned around and instead of simple pistols, the rest of those guards held machine guns. As for the man, he was tall, thin; his hair was grey and thinning and his eyes were a very dim blue, as if the life was sucked out of him. "…well, hello." Two guards came forth, grabbing his arms. "I'm not sure why I thought this was going to be easy."

"Misleading, this jet, isn't it?"

"Ja."

"Well…" the man narrowed his eyes. "Is that a mask?" he could see the line where the mask left his skin despite all the makeup Grell hand smeared onto him. Few people might have known William's name, but no one knew what he looked like.

"A mask? Why would I wear a mask?"

"To hide your identity."

"Well, aren't you a clever dummkopf."

"If you wish to mock me, use English."

"Why? It's more fun for me when you don't know what I'm saying." The man glared at William. "Take the bag and throw him off."

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"And why not?"

William tilted his head. "If you want to know, then do it, but I'd suggest taking my word for it."

"Step back and you take it off."

"Alright."

Slowly, the guards stepped back and William grabbed the strap, but, leaned back and fell from the plane. "Bah. Let him go. He can't use the money when he's dead."

Where the Phatomhive's employees really that stupid? They must have been if they thought he'd actually fall with nothing to save him. He removed the glove, shoved it into his pocket and prayed that this odd tick worked. He shut his eyes and pressed the button. He didn't feel anything and actually lost faith in his 'friends' but his body jolted up then he began to float. He let out a long slow breath, before pressing the earpiece again. "Knox. Send Grell. I'll be down in a few minutes."

_"Got it sir. So I take it, it worked?"_

"Yes."

_"Sweet! I knew it'd work. Eric had his doubts."_

"Did you two test it first?"

_"…see you soon boss."_

They didn't even test it to make sure it worked. Sometimes, he wondered if they just tried to off him.

He landed safely on his feet, Grell's supposedly in disguise, red van, parking beside him. He hit the button again and the parachute folded back up into the tick on his back. "So? Did you have fun?" Grell asked as he got in the van.

"Sure." He removed the mask. "God, I can finally breath." He dropped the floppy thing on Grell's lap. "Another mask to add to your collection."

"Mm, thanks Will."

"Uh huh and as much as I hate to say this, use more makeup next time. They saw the beginning of the mask."

"Alright." He smiled then glanced at the bag in William's lap. "Did you get it all?"

"Yes. Though I was almost shot two times."

"Really? Aw, you poor baby. When we get home, let Grell give you a nice long bath. I'll scrub all those bad memories away."

"If you so as walk in on me while I'm in a bath, I will murder you."

"Naked? Okay."

William's face soured. "…never mind."

Though William wasn't much for making conversation, Grell always got him to speak with his odd tactics of perverseness. Needless to say, once the van stopped, he was out and back in the penthouse, throwing the duffle bag on the coffee table. "Done."

"So it worked?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"See? I told ya it'd work."

Ronald high-fived him. "I believed ya."

"I appreciate you not testing it before giving it to me however." William said, crossing his arms.

"…Ronald was supposed to do that." Eric looked down at him. "You didn't?"

"I forgot about it." Ronald muttered.

"God, if the boss died, you'd feel so bloody guilty."

"And you?"

"It wasn't my job to test it."

Rolling his eyes, William opened the bag. "Nonetheless, Slingby, Knox. Take the money you need for your equipment, Humphries and Sutcliffe will take what's left."

"What about you, sir?" Alan asked. "Aren't you going to take some?"

"No. The half I would take goes to Undertaker and besides. I have a well-paying job anyway."

"Yeah, Mr. Real-estate agent." Eric said.

The money was split and William took what was left. "Alright. Today was one of easy days. Go home and rest. I'll take this to Undertaker."

Alan's face fell. Home? Yes he had one to go too, but he never called it home. It felt just as a place to stay in. He considered a home to be with parents, with a loving mother and father not with a grandmother who tried to replace the motherly hole in his heart. Now that everyone had gone, he saw no point in leaving and did what he would do if he dreaded going home. He sat on the couch and lay down, folding his hands under his head and drifting to sleep, until his name was said. He wasn't aware that he had actually been sleeping, but how his eyes needed a moment to adjust and how he needed to wipe saliva from his chin he could tell he had been asleep. "Um, Eric?"

"What are you doin' here? Sleepin' on the couch?"

"Um, yeah."

"Why?"

"I…don't want to go 'home'."

"Why…you live with your aunt right?"

"Grandmother actually."

"Right, but, why don't want to go home."

"It doesn't feel like home."

Eric sighed and knelt to Alan. He grabbed his glasses from the floor and slipped them onto his nose. "You know you shouldn't sleep with your glasses on."

"Says you." He adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah. Anyway, you don't want to go home?"

"No."

"Then stay with me. It'll be nice to have some company."

"Stay with you?"

"Yeah."

Alan sat up, rolling his shoulders. "Well, um, yeah. Thanks."

"Come on."

"But why'd you come back?"

"Forgot my damned house keys."

"Really?"

"Yep. Drove home and forgot my house keys." He said spinning two silver keys around his finger.

"Idiot."

"Sometimes." He laughed. "Now come on. We both have school tomorrow."

"Ugh, sadly."

Eric smirked and they left the penthouse and once Alan strapped himself in, his head fell against the side of the door and was asleep again.

6


End file.
